


Be Careful

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: 17-year-old Scott had a great girlfriend.  But what happens when he gets her younger brother pregnant?





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretences. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

I shut my locker, stretching my body before running my hand through my dark brown hair (which was the same shade of brown as my eyes), which I liked keeping a bit on the shaggy side. and moved off towards the parking lot. The end of another Friday had come along, and most of us were glad that it was the weekend. I wasn’t too thrilled about it, especially after Madeline walked by, obviously ignoring me. She and I used to be an “item,” but not any more.

Why is that, you might ask? Well, it didn’t help that I’d gotten her younger brother Todd pregnant three months ago.

Yes, speaking from personal experience, that will definitely irk off most girlfriends out there.

Believe me, I hadn’t planned on getting Todd pregnant. I hadn’t really planned on becoming lovers with Madeline either, at first (which I know might sound strange coming from a typical teenage guy, especially one who’s bisexual and had more than a few people, guys and girls alike, telling him how hot he looks).

Madeline and I had known each other since we were both 13, meeting in the summer just before the start of 8th grade when Madeline and her family moved in a couple of houses down from me. We’d gotten to talking a bit, in the days prior to school starting. The family was Navajo, and I thought it was kind of cool, since I’d never met any Native Americans before.

When 9th grade started, I’d gotten onto the school swim team, which of course meant that the swimming suit of “choice” for practice and meets both was a standard Speedo, which (let’s face it) doesn’t exactly cover much and leaves little to the imagination for anyone who takes the time to look for more than a couple of moments.

One day at practice (which, as usual, was being held at the school pool), I was waiting for my turn when I heard my name being called. I turned to find Madeline coming over. I felt my face go rather warm, considering my state of dress at the moment. It’s one thing to be in Speedos around the other guys on the swim team – in gym class, I’d changed clothes and showered in front of other guys since 7th grade, and I shared a room with my brother Paul (who was 5 years younger than me), and as such he and I had been naked in front of each other for years, so it wasn’t like I’d never shown off my body to others before. It was another to be in just a pair of Speedos in front of a girl – the most “undressed” I’d ever been in front of a girl before was in a pair of baggy swim trunks (for Madeline specifically, it was when I’d wear a t-shirt and board shorts outside around home).

Madeline came up to me, and I couldn’t help but notice her eyes gave my body a once-over. “Hey, Scott,” she said.

“Uh, hi,” I replied, trying hard not to get totally embarrassed and make a fool out of myself.

“You might have heard,” she said, apparently oblivious to my embarrassment, “that I’m on the school paper.” I indicated that I had. “Well, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind being interviewed really quick for an article I’m writing.”

“Sure, I’ve got a few minutes right now, if you’ve got the time,” I said.

She did, and we moved over to the bleachers and took a seat. She asked me a few questions, and while I couldn’t prove it, I could’ve sworn she was ogling me the whole time. When she was through, she had me introduce her to a couple of the other guys on the swim team, but she didn’t seem to be checking them out in the same way she’d seemed to check me out.

A few months later, when my 15th birthday came along, she actually asked me out, and I actually agreed, a bit to my surprise. We started dating, and while our activities weren’t much (I was, after all, barely 15, and she was slightly younger that me, so we couldn’t drive and didn’t have a lot of money), we did have a lot of fun together.

We continued to generally hang out, doing stuff. Paul was sometimes a bit annoying, in a goofy younger brother sort of way. So was Todd, who was 3 years younger than Madeline, though not as much as Paul was (our older brothers all gave us a bit of ribbing, though good-naturedly).

Things changed a few days after Madeline turned 15. We were over at my house one afternoon, with (by some miracle) no one else being around. We were just sitting on the couch talking about random stuff when suddenly she started seducing me. I tried to stop it at first, pointing out I didn’t have any condoms, but she told me that because of a weird deformity in her Fallopian tubes, she couldn’t get pregnant naturally. My willpower collapsed at that point, and a few minutes later we were naked in my bed, having sex. Afterward, as we laid there in each other’s arms and I was quickly deciding that it was one of the best days of my life,

We continued to have sex, though not as often as I would have liked at times, largely because it was difficult to find a spot to make out (her mom was home during the day a lot, and Paul got off school before we did, and was in our bedroom enough that Madeline and I didn’t want to run the risk of him interrupting us).

I’d had a growth spurt not after Madeline and I started having sex, and I grew a good 6 inches in height to eventually stand at 6’2”, and while I wasn’t bulky like the guys on the football team (which was a good thing for a swimmer), I did lay claim to some good muscles. 2 years later, Madeline and I were still a couple, and most people at school at least were aware of that, and more than a few knew we were boinking each other.

A few days after Todd turned 15, I had been passing by her house when Todd called out to me. He needed some help with the lawn mower, and so I went over to help out. He was already taller than Madeline, standing about 5’11”, with jet black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had his shirt off, and I couldn’t help but check him out. Apparently, I didn’t do a very good job of concealing that, though, since he noticed. One thing led to another, and…well, we wound up naked in his bed having sex. We only did it the one time, but as fate would have it, one time was enough, and Todd wound up pregnant.

I can still remember when I found out. I came home one Saturday afternoon from swim practice to find my parents sitting in the living room with Todd and his parents.

“Scott, please sit down,” my dad said. When I sat down, my dad said, “There’s no easy way to say this, but Todd is pregnant, and he says you’re the father.”

I felt like I’d been punched in the gut. I stared at Todd. “You’re…pregnant?” I finally managed to get out. He just nodded, looking as scared as I felt.

“Scott, you know your mother and I love you, and always will,” my dad said to me, “but we’re very disappointed. We’d hoped you’d wait until you were older before becoming physically involved with anyone. Now, we’ll help with the medical costs.” That last was directed at Todd’s parents, who nodded. Looking at Todd and me, he said, “You two will have to decide whether or not to keep the baby. You may want to think about getting married. Todd, if you two decide not to get married, but you do decide to keep the baby, we’d like to be as involved in the life of our first grandchild as you’ll let us, and if you decide to give the baby up, we’d like to adopt him or her.”

Todd nodded, and I said, “If it’s all right, Todd and I would like to talk it over first.”

“That’s all right,” Todd’s dad said.

Later, Todd and I sat in the back yard of my house. “So, what do we do?” I asked. “I mean, I want this kid, but that’s easy for me to say. You’re the one who’d have to carry this baby and give birth to it.”

Todd nodded slowly. “I admit I kinda want this baby, too. This isn’t the way I’d ever planned on starting a family, but…” He shrugged.

“So, what about getting married?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve sorta had this crush on you for two, three years. That’s why I seduced you. But getting married? I don’t know about that.”

“We don’t have to decide on the marriage part yet,” I said. “There’s nothing that says we have to be married right now.”

He nodded before resting his head on my shoulder. "Scott, we're having a baby," he said quietly.

"Yeah," I replied. "Weird, huh?"

The next time I saw Madeline, she calmly walked over to me, and then promptly slugged me. I always knew she was strong, but was unprepared for the force she hit me with, and I stumbled back a bit.

"All right, I deserved that," I said, rubbing my jaw where she'd hit me.

"I never want to see you again," she hissed at me before turning around and stomping off.

School turned out to be an interesting experience. There were more than a few stares sent my way. At lunch one day, my friend David said, "Man I can't believe you got your girlfriend's brother pregnant."

"Me neither," I replied. "Although it's 'former girlfriend's brother' now,"

Eventually, school ended, and the due date for the baby came closer. One morning, I was outside, and noticed that Todd was leaning against the side of his house, not exactly looking very good. I went over, Paul trailing behind me.

"Todd, you all right, man?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "Scott, I think I'm in labor!"

"Are your parents home?" I asked, my mouth going dry.

"No, they left a while ago, and won't be back for hours."

I panicked a bit. My parents had already left the house and wouldn't be back for a while either. Sure, I had a driver's license, but wasn't sure that I'd be able to calmly drive Todd to the hospital.

Paul started looking out, then said, "There's Madeline!"

I looked up to see Madeline coming out of the house. I knew she had a driver's license. She saw us, then started walking the other direction. I hurried over to fall in step with her.

"Madeline, we need your help," I said.

"I'm not talking to either of you," she said. "Go away, Scott."

"Madeline, Todd's in labor."

"Hey, that's your problem. You got him pregnant, you deal with it."

I took a deep breath. "Madeline, I know you're mad at us. You have every right to be. But this is your brother we're talking about. I remember once you told me about how close the two of you were. If you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me. But don't take it out on Todd, and especially not the baby."

She stopped, then looked at me. "All right," she said. "Let's go."

The four of us climbed into their car (it turned out that while Todd and Paul were waiting for Madeline and me, Todd had invited Paul to be in the delivery room) and headed to the hospital. Todd, Paul and I headed inside, and were directed to the delivery room. The three of us headed over to a bench on the wall while the staff got things set up. Todd pulled his shirt off and managed to kick his shoes off. He fumbled with getting his pants unfastened, and I tried to help, but in my somewhat panicking state wasn't much help. Paul finally pushed me out of the way and helped Todd out of his pants and socks. Then Paul pulled Todd's briefs down, and Paul sat down completely naked on the bench. I was surprised when Paul waved off the offer of a hospital gown a short time later.

Soon we were directed to get Todd over to the delivery table, and so Paul and I helped him over and onto it. Todd was given a shot of pain medication, and I took Todd's hand in mine and Paul and I turned our attention to Todd's cock. A doctor soon got down between Todd's legs and directed him to start pushing.

Todd did as directed, and for a while the only major sounds in the delivery room were the doctor's directions and Todd saying "Nnnngggghhhh!" when he pushed and panting "Uh! Uh! Uh!" when he wasn't. Not much else happened for a while. Then the base of Todd's cock started getting bigger, and he cried out "Aaaahhhh!" as he clutched my hand. Then the end of his cock opened up, and a baby started coming out. Paul and I watched in fascination as the baby continued to somewhat slowly slide out of Todd's cock as Todd continued to clutch my hand and say "Aaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Nnnggghhh! Gaaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh!"

When the head was fully out of Todd's cock, the doctor put his hands under it to support it. When the shoulders finally came out, the doctor took a hold of the baby and gently helped it out the rest of the way. The doctor worked on the baby, who started crying moments later.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said.

The baby was taken to be cleaned up, while the placenta was pulled out of Todd. A few minutes later, Todd was handed the baby, who we were told weighed in at 3 pounds 3 ounces. We cooed over the baby for a little bit before the baby was taken off to the nursery while Todd was taken off to rest and recover.

***

When Todd was released from the hospital, he was told that getting his cock sucked would help it recover. When he relayed the information to me, I agreed to do so. It wound up taking just over a month for him to pop a woody while I was sucking.

Madeline and I are talking to each other again. Things still aren't too great between up, and I'm sure that our relationship, such as it is, will never be the way it used to be.


End file.
